From A Birds Eye View
by Lovelyroses29
Summary: The Gods of Olympus have their own thoughts and views on what goes down on Earth. starts at the end of LO and goes on to SoN, parts of MoA. HAITUS!
1. Preface

**Hey everyone this is my first story so don't flame it too bad. :) Review and I'll see if this one will last. Ohh I don't own anything of PJO or HoO. They all go to Rick Riordan.**

Athena (pov)

That Percy boy sure had a lot of nerve to turn down Zeus offer for immorality. What was his plan behind it? Was it because of Annabeth? Athena thought about this for awhile all around her other gods and goddesses where assessing the damage for the recent battle that took place here on Olympus. She knew how bad it was, and that way she wanted her daughter to rebuild it. Anyway Annabeth was her favorite not because of her smarts and her witty come backs against anyone, but because of Annabeth always wanting to test new ideas or thoughts. After all Poseidon and Athena never really got along to well of after the whole "I'm going to give the people a fresh water fountain/olive tree, and will see who is the patron of Athens."

Athena sighed, she was very thankful that even though Olympus is all messed up the gods are still in control. Anyways Annabeth will do an amazing job rebuilding it. She knew that Annabeth will be stressed about everything and there was mothering Athena could do.

Stupid oath; It didn't even last long, her children and all the other gods' children need to be able to talk directly to their parent without having to go thought 10 other gods only to say hello.

Her owl on her should wooed nervously, and shifted from foot to foot, she rubbed the owl's head,

"It's okay, Well be fine", Athena said calming her bird down.

She did have an idea though on how to get the gods to be able to talk to their children.

**R&R and I'll get the First Chapter up, and please don't flame too hard.**


	2. Doubling the Attempt

**Hey everyone! I was so happy when I opened my email to see messages from fanfiction. Thanks to everyone. Now some shutouts,**

**heroesofolympus47- I was planning on doing views from every gods point of view on different things. Apollo's won't be next, but it's in here don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan does though. On to the story.**

**The Plan**

Athena

This past month has been crazy for everyone, even Hera who was acting a little weird herself. Athena was at her temple which was recently redone by her daughter, Annabeth. After the destruction of Olympus Athena was able to place Annabeth as main architect for the rebuilding of Olympus even though her siblings were helping her they did Zeus's, Hera's and her temple first.

Annabeth was even up here getting measurements for Apollo's and Hermes's temple now and Athena though it would be a good ideas if she went over there to over here assistance. Athena walked over to where Annabeth and her brother Marcus (oc) were surveying the site for Hermes.

"Hello Annabeth, Marcus" Athena said coming up behind them. The both turned and when the saw Athena they were going down to bow, but Athena stopped with a wave of her hand.

"No, no there is no need to kneel here. You are my children and unlike your Uncle" she said looking up " I wont really have my children bow to me. I only ask for respect when the talk."

They both nodded their understanding, Marcus whispered something to Annabeth, who looked at him and nodded. Marcus turned again to Athena.

"Umm bye Mother I have to go." He said very awkwardly and walked off to somewhere on Olympus.

Athena looked at Annabeth and took in her favorite daughter's features. Her blonde hair remind her of the wheat fields of Demeter's first harvest and her eyes, unlike her siblings, was more a slivery grey then a flat grey.

"How are things going, do you need any help?" Athena asked,

Annabeth sighed, "Everything is going well. All the help I need is help keeping my email inbox from exploding, from the gods mostly Apollo." She said with a hit of a snicker.

Athena laughed at that because she knows how it feels, so even Annabeth was laughing with her mother. Gods and Goddesses always are asking for bigger and better statues and temples, but Athena have been dealing with since the beginning of time. Annabeth have only been exposed to it for six weeks.

Thundered rumbled through Olympus, and Athena sighed, she had to go. Annabeth knew that too.

"Bye Mom thanks. I need the laugh" she said going to give her mom a hug. Even though it was an awkward hug it was good to get one from her daughter.

"I love you Annabeth" Athena said .

" I love you too mom."

As Athena walked her way, she was thinking harder on to double her attempt to get her plan passed her Father.

**R&R please and thanks for reading!**


	3. Something Fishy

**Hey everyone thanks the reviews! If you can keep reviewing, it makes my day!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riordion.**

Poseidon

It was clear day, nice enough to go swimming and not get pulled into a rip tide. He turned after hearing the sound of thunder wondering what could have caused it. He looked around and his glaze landed on Annabeth. Annabeth was up probably up here getting measurements for a temple, but what really got his attention was his niece Athena walking away in a daze. That only meant she was thinking of something, or planning either way she wasn't paying attention to what's around her.

"Athena!" he yelled across the plaza. Athena kept on walking till she walked into a torch holder, lucky the fire wasn't lit. She looked around to see if anyone saw her clumsiness. That's when she saw Poseidon. She blushed and stared to walk way. Poseidon yelled her name again; Athena rolled her eyes then walked over to where Poseidon was standing.

"What do you want Uncle?" she asked annoyed.

"What are you planning dear niece and remember don't lie I know your attitudes?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Athena."

"Could have surprised me."

"You are planning something with your Annabeth. What is it?"

Athena's eyes were full concern

"Not now, not here," she whispered quickly

"Then when?"

"I heard that Central Park is quite beautiful this time of year." She spoke normal, and then she lowered her voice, "one week give me one week." With that Athena was gone with a flash.

Now Poseidon was confused, he wanted to know what Athena was planning only because her daughter Annabeth has caught the eye of his son Percy. All he knew was that the girl was like her mother, smart, pretty, and witty. But Poseidon couldn't see why Percy like her, was it because of her skill with a sword or even her battle plans that not even Annabeth's simple plans could Percy come up with.

Percy was like Poseidon, very fast thinker on his feet knows what to do when the time comes, no dawdling before hand on what might happen because fate is never set in stone and neither is a battle plan it must always be changing. That is the smart Percy had, and that is why he trusted him when Percy mentioned leaving his palace behind and to help fight on Olympus. With that thought he needed to leave Olympus to go home but he needed permission first.

He rubbed his face and slowly walked his way up to the throne room. This was a conversation he really didn't want to do but had to.

When he reached the throne room Lord Zeus was talking with Apollo and Hermes. Apollo looked over at Poseidon and rolled his eyes while he pretended to shoot himself at the side of his head. Poseidon smirked his nephew was so childish that Apollo would make a better jester than a god.

"hey Uncle P I heard that and your right I would won't I" he said laughing he snapped his fingers and his outfit changed to a medieval jester costume bells included. Zeus laughed because he and really no one did either how Apollo turned out this way. Some say it was Hermes fault.

"What did you want brother?" Zeus said in a quite surprised good mood.

"Brother, I would like your permission to take leave from Olympus to go home. My palace is waiting for me as well as the rest of my subjects." Poseidon said.

"Yes yes you may leave and if you want to you make take him along." Zeus said point towards Apollo who was jumping from throne to throne. With that Poseidon left only leaving a sea breeze behind, without taking Apollo with him.

**Thanks for reading, I have a lot more on the way and I'm also thinking about doing another story but for the Inheritance cycle.**


	4. Witchcraft Music

**Hey everyone, so I have decided that I'm going to do reviews for chapters. I don't want to do it but I want to know if this is worth my time. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does. Sorry this is late I was sick and had bunch of homework to make up sorry.**

Apollo

Apollo was lounging at his temple on his throne, watching the stars glitter in the night sky. It was quiet tonight he gave his muses the night off, and it was his sisters time in the sky. He then looked up at the "moon". He was almost full which usually means that Artemis is close on a kill and wanted more light to hunt by.

In the distance, he heard campers singing on the Long Island Sound. There were some that were completely off key, but it sounded good. He swung his legs over his throne and walked over to the observering deck connected to his temple, and hummed a few notes before he leaned on his crossed arms on the railing. The cool thing is, the few notes he hummed that s the next song the campers sang. He sighed as he listened to his childern sing, play or at least try to sing, "I Love you Guys, claimed and unclaimed."

"aww dear brother what's wrong?" A voice asked, he turned to see Athena coming over.

"Nothing that you would care about dear sister" he said rather coldly.

She leaned against the railing backwards earth.

"well would it help if I told of you of a plan to help to be able to sing with them, in person."

"with out being Fred"

"yes with out being Fred"

Apollo thought about it for awhile. "_Why not, if Athena thinks she can make it work, it's worth just trying whats the worse punishment dad can do, send us to Circe Island?"_

"okay your on" Apollo finally said

"On what?" Another voice asked from behind. They both turned to look at Hecate coming over to them.

"You see, sis here has a good idea to get us personal time with the childs" Apollo said

Hecate smiled at them, "I'm in, minor gods have to have some say in this right?" While Hecate and Athena talked about the 'plan' Apollo decieded to play along to the songs his kids and the other campers at Camp Half Blood were singing. It was going to be a good day tomorrow.

**Sorry this is short but the next one is going to be longer and as I said I was sick so I wanted atleast to get this much up Review PLEASE, thanks,**


	5. The Pawn

**Hey everyone here's the next update. I think ill update every Tuesday and then if I need to through the week, Read and Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to PJO or HoO Rick Riordion does.**

Athena 

Athena sat on the park bench, in the middle of Central Park. It was a beautiful day everyone was out and the dryads where having fun playing scare the squirrels, the squirrels didn't like it but Athena found it amusing. It kind of took relieved her mind of her plan and why she was really here. It took her a whole week to come up with a plan that would work no matter what happened. She had a plan for every situation. With the help of more gods will be the best thing she needs, and first she had to get Poseidon's approval and liking of the plan, and she didn't have to wait long for him either.

A sea breeze announced that her Uncle arrived. She turned toward him and smiled.

"Uncle you cam" she said trying to put surprise into her voice.

"Yes well if the plan is fro your children then I will work for my Percy." He said coldly.

"It might it might not, but I hope it will."

Athena took a deep breath and began telling Poseidon her plan.

"I want to change Father's mind about talking to our children. I also want be able to se them, and not just through IMs but to visit them freely at camp and/or outside of camp."

Poseidon sat there for awhile watching the squirrels run around and get chased from tree to tree. Finally he spoke up.

"It's going to be hard but it's a good idea and I'm sure I'm good plan. What would I be able to do help?"

"Your support and helping to get the minor gods and goddesses on our side and I'm sure there are a few siblings that would love to help."

"You have my support. I would love to be able to talk to Percy without upsetting the man upstairs" pointing to the sky "and giving him a chance to have a hissy fit on whose better."

They sat there for few seconds more and finally Poseidon spoke up.

"Ask Hera she'll be glad to help. Anything to help her family and ours stay together and be happy."

"I'll try, but now I have to go" Athena said before flashing away. Then Poseidon flashed away leaving the bench empty.

Dionysus

It was another crappy day and the wonderful camp the Dionysus just loves. _Right now would be a good time for a nice cup of red wine, but no. _Dionysus thought. He was playing a game of Pinochle with three satyrs and he had a few peeling skins off of the grapes.

"Father can go around and flirt with anyone, but I can't go after one nymph." He spoke softly to himself and he took a sip of his sparkling grape juice, and winced. This was the closest thing to wine he was allowed to have.

"Talking to yourself again Dad." Pollux said coming up the steps. He gave a stare at one of the satyrs who got up and ran away. Pollux sat down in the chair and picked up the hand of cards.

Pollux was his son, his only one here, his brother, Castor died two summers ago.

"Not really, Pollux. Just thinking out loud."

"Oh"

They played pinochle in silence with the two other satyrs. Finally Pollux put his hand down "I won." He said. He then picked up a handful of peeled grapes, and walked of toward the strawberry fields.

"Leave Dionysus told the satyrs who took no time going off the porch to do gods know what.

"Hermes, what do you want?" Dionysus asked putting down his hand.

The god laughed and sat down next to his brother.

"Well I'm here to get Percy Jackson. He is needed on Olympus." Hermes said.

"Take him, and you can keep him too."

"Nah, I'll give him back because I know how much you love him." Hermes said sarcastly, and with a flash Hermes was gone to get the brat Jackson.

Only fifty more years.

**Here you go have fun, please review and I'll work on the next chapter and If you want to read my other fanfic PLEASE! Okay I'll let you go. Have a good Week.**


	6. Peacock Feather

**Hey every one I'm going to updating a bunch today. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan does**

Hera

Hera was pacing the ground in front of a set table in the court yard of her temple. She was waiting for a special visitor and he was late, but that could be from the person she sent to go and get him. Hermes was always running late when she asked him to do something. She sighed and switched directions for the thirtieth time or so it seemed.

"Why is Hermes taking so long? Percy is only a mere mortal. Hermes could take him if it came to that." She mumbled to herself.

She gave up on pacing and sat down in one of the chairs near a table set for tea. She began to play with a spoon. A minute later Hermes flashed in with Percy Jackson in tow.

"As you requested Lady Hera" Hermes said with a bow and quickly left Percy alone with a mad Hera. Percy looked confused, and didn't know what to do. Hera stood up hoping it would jog the boy's manners.

"Umm…Lady Hera," Percy finally said with a bow. Hera than sat down in a huff.

"Yes well thank you for coming, it took you long enough."

"I had no choice," the demigod mumbled under his breath.

"I can hear you, you know, and sit please" she said motioning to the chair opposite from her.

He sat down and Hera rang a small gold bell that was on the table. Quickly Dryads came and pour tea in the cups and brought small tea sandwiches, and then the left. Hera watched the boy got the best sandwich and chucked it into the blazer nest to him giving off the only warmth in the courtyard. The air suddenly filled with the smell of ham salad tea cake.

"Thank you, it is much appreciated." She said taking a sip from her nectar. "Now you are her because I need a hero from the Greek side of the family."

"Umm the Greek side?" the boys quizzed

"Yes well" she said waving her hand to dismiss the question. Percy looked at the god and took another sip from his drink. What the boy didn't know is that the drink was laced with a potion to make him sleep. The boy was slowly showing signs of it taking hold of his body.

"What, what is wrong with me?" Percy asked as his head began to bob.

"You're going to sleep hero I need your help."

Percy finally slumped over, and Hera rang the bell again, when the Dryads appeared again. She said, "Take the boy to the wolf house and do not allow him to wake up" they nodded in understanding and they left. Hera took another sip and sighed, she left her image slowly fade till only a peacock feather was left in her seat.

**Well what do you think, Review and wait for the nest one or two :)**


	7. A Lovely Day

**Hey everyone, second one of the night. This is kinda like a mini chapter to keep the ball rollin' so the other s will be bigger. Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO or HoO.**

Zeus

It's been one month since the war with the Titans destroyed his home, but he's trusting on one of his "grandchild" of Athena to bring it back to what it was and better. He walked away from the rail of his veranda, and went toward his map of the world. Well mostly of the United States that's all he cares about, he looked at a small section of the western part of the U.S and sighed, there's a camp that is not Half-Blood but it once held one of his kids, a boy, just like him blonde hair, but he quickly walked away from there just in case Hera saw him, even though she knows about Jason, he doesn't want her to get to mad.

When he got to his door he looked across the courtyard toward Hera's half of the temple. It was empty, but until now he thought was normal. He went over her side and yelled into the door

"Hera!" no answer, "Hera, are you here?" he asked into open air.

A nymph came behind a column, and bowed

"My Lord Zeus Hera has not come home in two weeks, and I am worried for her," she said.

Zeus anger rose at least the nymph told him now and not later, he had to find his wife no matter how many times he cheated on her, she was still his wife and he_ was _going to look out for her.

He turned and left the door way, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Hermes," he called.

"Yes Lord Zeus" Hermes said coming to a stop beside him.

"I want Olympus shut down no one in or out unless my orders, yet only Poseidon may come freely as may you" he said to his messenger.

"But-"Hermes started

"It is not your place lock it down now!" Zeus finished for him.

"Of course Zeus" Hermes made the bounding contract for Zeus to sign, he then threw the parchment in the air and Zeus hit it with a bolt making it so. Hermes quickly left with a bow.

Zeus made it his duty to find out what is wrong with his civilization even if it meant locking down Olympus.


	8. AN

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating, but I have major writing block and can't think for right now. Sorry maybe I'll think of something later and update, if you have any ideas put them in the review . thanks everyone.**

**Lovelyroses29**


	9. A Picked Fruit

**So I was sitting at my desk here at college, and I decide that I was going to continue with this story. In honor of Mark of Athena coming out in a couple of days, YAY! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of PJO or HoO, I wish though**

Chapter 7: A Picked Fruit..

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite was sitting at her vanity that her wonderful, dull, ugly, dull, husband Hephaestus, built for her. She was redoing her makeup and hair for the thousandth time that day, and it literally was the thousandth time, and it was only 9:00 pm. Her GodPad was playing some music that the muses downloaded for her, she wasn't really paying attention really, but it gave her something to think on, when she did think for that matter. She was just to apply her liner when the music stopped,

"Aphrodite, you have a prayer," her GodPad called out, well that just gave Aphrodite enough to entice her to stop putting on her make-up at least and read what a demigod had asked on her. She squealed as she picked up the tablet and sat down on her chase. She unlocked it with the password L-O-V-E, and opened her prayer app.

There it was, and she was surprised when she read it was from Annabeth Chase. Aphrodite love Annie and Percy together, they were a match mate, well in Olympus, _THE_ perfect demigod couple, well besides any of her children's' relationships.

'Oh Dear Goddess Aphrodite hear my prayer, Please help me undersnd Percy, and understand why he won't answer any of my IMs. Please Lady Aphrodite, I Have really never asked anything like this from you before, so please, thanks.'

Aphrodite thought about it for a moment, Gods were so rude when they didn't answer any of _her _IM's and she's the love goddess, she could only imagine what it felt like for a demigod not to answer. She shivered at the thought of not having anyone answer her IM's at all.

So like any good and godly goddess would do, she opened the "where in the world" app, she was glad that this was in placed on the tablet because she could keep track of any of her children, but she could also look up any other, god, demigod, or human, even a few demons if she looked in the right places. She typed in 'Percy Jackson', then hit searched, and nothing came up except for a 'not found' message. She would have questioned the message for her tablet, but the doorbell rang.

She squealed again, she was waiting for Hermes to drop of her new box of make-up she ordered from Iris. She makes the best all natural makeup around. She quickly jumped up, to even faster smooth out wrinkles in her dress and her smooth any fly away from her hair. She went to the door and there was a small package that was waiting for her. Sadly to say it wasn't her makeup, but there was a note on top. She picked up the package and went into her sitting room, and sat back on the chase.

The note read, "Don't look for the son of the sea god, it will be useless." She reread the note because it was really odd that the package came just as she looked for Poseidon's son. She opened the package and pulled out a shiny golden pomegranate. She squealed again, because this was sooo much better than a prayer and a package. She went to her collection of golden frit and she started t dust the fruit, forgetting all about the demigod that was missing and the prayer that regarded his safety.


	10. Camp Fire Worries

**Hey everyone, thank –you to everyone that followed and favorite the story, it made my day. So thanks, now let's see if we can get some reviews, in the mix.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Artemis POV

Her and her hunters were up in the New England states following a trail of a monster that might be heading towards camp, and might pose as a threat. Artemis stood on a branch near the top of a tree looking over the woods to see if here was any movement, that didn't belong to her hunters, that she could see from the view. Even though the "moon" wasn't has bright from all the space junk she could still see. She looked around again, and nodded, there was no new movement except for the wind.

She moved herself to middle of camp, when she did she noticed that some of the younger and newer hunters flinched when she came in, but the older ones didn't seemed to be bothered by the Goddess coming in. One hunter came over to her, on her head was a silver circlet that noted that this hunter was Artemis's second in command. Thalia bowed her head toward Artemis,

"Milady everything is set up for the evening," she told the Goddess. Artemis then looked around camp and noticed that all of the hunters were getting ready for the evening meal, including getting their wolves dinner too.

"Very good, thank-you Thalia."

"Quite welcome milady." Thalia said bowing one last time and going back into her tent to get cleaned up for dinner.

When dinner was around, and all of the hunters were sitting around the camp fire eating the food and their wolves were at their feet gnawing at some bones, all seemed right. Yet Artemis couldn't figure out what felt wrong, it wasn't any monsters, or that she knew of. She looked to her wolf and whispered to him "check the area." The wolf got up and licked the goddess's hand and speed off to look at the area.

Her hunters looked at her, with question, and then sent their wolves to help. Artemis nodded in approval then continued to eat. She was proud of her hunters, they always helped when she didn't need it, but that was a good thing.

Ten minutes later she heard her wolf howl a danger sign, everyone looked up at Artemis with their bows ready.

"What would you have us do?" Thalia asked

Artemis thought for a while, "Go to Camp, stay there till I come for you, and don't leave. That's a command." She told them.

They nodded in understanding, they quickly packed everyone thing up, and called their wolves back. Yet Artemis's wasn't back, this worried the Goddess. When she saw them off in her chariot, she looked towards where the sound of her wolf's howl came from. She got a handful of dirt, rubbed her hands in it and ran off towards the danger and her wolf.

**So here it is my next chapter I know it's a bit short, but I was wondering would guys like longer chapters with more than one POV, or a lot of smaller chapters with one at a time. Let me know in a review or PM your choice. Okay well bye.**


End file.
